Two Sides of a Coin
by Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Princess Jellyfish; (bi-gender) Kuronosuke/ (bisexual) Tsukimi I chuckled at her face which was now a deep tomato red. It hadn't taken me long to realize Tsukimi's fetish. Though it embarrassed her to no end, I actually found it relieving. It had been one thing for her to accept my habit of crossdressing so readily, but it was another thing entirely that she was open to this.
"Tsukimi~" I called in a feminine trill. She barely looked up at me, focused entirely on her newest jellyfish dress. It was the third we'd made today and was already on its final touches. "Hey, Tsukimi~. We've done enough work for one day."

"But I need to fill the world with jellyfish." Her voice was part whine and part insane obsession.

I cracked a small smile. "You've already done that. And you will continue to. That is, if you get enough sleep."

"Okay." She set the needle and thread down, and immediately got under the covers, closing her eyes in preparation for sleep. Was she fucking kidding me? It was one thing that she wasn't being hygienic, but it was even more that she was just gonna go to sleep like that.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, voice cracking to an annoyed tenor.

"Going to sleep," she replied in a tone that said I was an idiot.

"But I wanna have some fun."

"Huh?" Her eyes flung open, face flushing slightly as she sat up. "You don't mean you want to…have…s…sex?" Even though we've been together for a few years now she was as innocent as ever. It only made me want to eat her up that much more.

"What else would I mean?" I crinkled my eyes giving her my own innocent look. She turned her head to the side, too embarrassed to even look at me. I lowered my voice to a deep baritone. "I'll keep them on this time." She shivered, and I knew I had won.

"I…I guess we can."

I chuckled at her face which was now a deep tomato red. It hadn't taken me long to realize Tsukimi's fetish. Though it embarrassed her to no end, I actually found it relieving. It had been one thing for her to accept my habit of crossdressing so readily, but it was another thing entirely that she was open to this. To letting me just be myself even in these intimate moments.

I leaned forward latching onto her newly exposed neck. I kissed, then sucked, then kissed again. Her body began to shiver, and she brought a hand to the back of my head, which was covered in my long, flowing blonde wig today.

"Kurako," she whispered causing me to shiver back.

I take ahold of the hem of her sweatshirt and pull it off over her head. Beneath she wore a cute black bra with white poka dots. I'd bought it for her last Christmas. I bit gently at the skin or her neck, then moved down, peppering along her collarbone then just above the lacy fabric. The hand on my wig squeezed just enough to dislodge it.

"Careful there." I laughed, readjusting it.

"Sorry." She averted her eyes, and I had to gulp down a moan. I wanted to be inside her now. But I also wanted to drive her wild.

My hands circled to her back, and I ran my nails down her spine, feeling it arch from the touch. Then I found the clasp to her bar, snapping it open with practiced ease. The material slid down partially revealing her porcelain skin. She gasped, arms trying in vain to move to cover herself, but I blocked her from doing so.

"So beautiful," I sighed, more as a passing thought than anything, as I pressed my lips to her nipple. The bud hardened slightly, and I sucked it into my mouth, groaning at the sweet taste it left on my tongue. She panted, one hand back in my wig, the other grasping my arm as if for dear life.

I released the nipple, looking up at her with a gleeful smile. "Tsukimi, dear, you taste as lovely as ever." My voice was high and feminine, and I knew she loved it. I pushed her back. Leaving the bra where it lay haphazardly along her midriff, I ran my hands down her stomach, reveling in the smoothness there. I clasped my fingers on the waistband of her sweats, tugging them down. She shivered as the air met her bare legs. There was a thin layer of dark hair. Though I had managed to get her to embrace her inner "princess," it was a cycle, not a development. Not like I had any right to complain anyway. Besides, she was still beautiful, even if it was in her own way.

My eyes locked onto her final item of clothing, snug pink panties. They were already tinted with a bit of moisture. I placed a finger against the wet-spot, rubbing along the curve of her lips. She cried out, hand finding the bed sheet. Leaning forward, I sniff at her tangy sweetness.

"Kura-kuranosuke?" she shrieked, and I tsked.

"Kurako," I corrected before tugging the strip of fabric to the side far enough for my tongue to move to her opening. Her body jolted at the contact.

"Don't! That's…not sanitary."

"Don't care," I mumbled inaudibly against her, the sound vibrating against her lips. My eyes closed focusing solely on the taste and feel of her insides. _Tsukimi_. It was strange, but I suddenly thought that this might be what a jellyfish would feel like. She must have rubbed off on me.

I pulled up, laughing. She was a panting mess, but she managed to glare anyhow. "What's so funny?" she asked through broken breathes.

"You've finally dragged me into jellyfish land."

"Huh?" I didn't let her finish, instead kissing her mouth, licking along her lips. She shivered, but relinquished letting my tongue inside. Her mouth tasted like the strawberry cake we had earlier, and I devoured every bit I could.

By this point, my panties were clinging to me uncontrollably. Enough foreplay. I pulled them down, biting back a groan at the feeling of freedom. I flung the red cloth to the floor, then repeat the process with Tsukimi's. She eyed my clothed neither region. My skirt was a glittery pink flower print, just long enough to reach my thighs. As I moved forward, so that I hovered just above her core, the material fanned out across her stomach.

Her breath hitched from this alone. My eyes glistened with satisfaction, and I bucked my hips so my cock hit the junction between her thigh and pussy.

"Kurako," she cried, giving me pleading eyes.

I smiled, quite happy to get to the main course. I grabbed onto her waist, small and delicate and lovely, as I pushed into her slowly. The skirt ruffled against her skin as I moved. Her hands moved up to my forearms, brushing across the soft sleeves to my blouse. The grip was tight, speaking of her discomfort, but then it loosened, and I began to move, rocking my hips in measured movements.

She flung her head back. I kept an even rhythm, though it sped up as we both began to lose ourselves more. At some point her hands moved to my chest, and she squeezed squishy, foam pads. They were too thick for her to reach my nipples through, but the pads shifted with her movements causing them to rub against them. I quivered, this friction coupled with her warm juices, and swimming brown eyes nearly drove me over the edge. But she was not there yet, so I forced the coiling tightness in my abdomen to release.

"Tsukimi, I'm close," I warned just in case I lost control. She nodded.

My pace shifted, thrusting faster, searching franticly for that spot inside herself. Finally, finally, I found it, and she clenched her hands impulsively. The pads lifted, poking up little mounds above my bra. I watched as she tried to giggle only for it to morph into an open mouthed sob as I hit that spot again. She began to cry my name again and again, and I felt her muscles clenching tighter around me.

"Tsukimi," I whimpered, so very close. I captured her mouth, running my tongue along the edges to her teeth. In her desire she bit back against it causing riveting shakes to run down my spine. My wig fell forward, pooling in a lump right above Tsukimi's head, but I ignore it. There was only pleasure, heat, and Tsukimi, my lovely Tsukimi.

Trails of fire shot from my abdomen, and I swayed back and forth through it. Tsukimi tugged my head again, taking advantage of the fact that she can't dislodge my real hair. My scalp stung somewhat from her intensity, but I ignored it, intent on finishing her. My hand traveled beneath my skirt, finding that tiny nob of flesh. My fingers prodded it, and she cried out. I ran my finger in tiny circles, alternating from light to rough pressure. She quaked, a harsh sound breaking out of her throat. All tension seeped from her body, and she sunk deeper into the mattress.

I pulled out of her, cringing at the feel of my outfit sticking from the stinky sweat coating me. Peeling the soiled clothing off, I sighed contentedly at the refreshing air cooling my gross skin. After settling down next to Tsukimi, I tug her close to me, basking in the feel of skin on skin, as ick as that skin might be just then.

Her hand moved to rest on my now flat chest. "Too bad you can't really be a girl. At least sometimes."

"Yeah." I paused to kiss the top of her head. "That would be nice," I said wistfully.

"Kuranosuke," she began, bringing her leg up and around mine, "I love you."

My arms tightened around her. "I love you too."


End file.
